Wedding Bells
by Na-san
Summary: Jack/Ianto - Slash - Oneshot - Ianto se casa. O que Jack vai fazer a respeito disso? -  Postando de novo porque tinha dado erro... Enfim, fic bobinha, tá?


**Wedding Bells**

Os sinos tocavam no alto da colina. Eram quatro da tarde em Cardiff. Ele estava se casando com a garota mais linda da cidade Anya, que estava com aquele lindo vestido branco que combinava com sua pele. Eu por outro lado, estava vendo os dois saindo da igreja sentado no banco de motorista da SWU, sozinho.

Eu vi o casamento.

Anya estava com um vestido tomara que caia bordado, com uma fita igualmente branca em volta cintura. Ela usava o colar de pérolas que sua tia deu para ela no dia anterior. Não deve existir mulher mais bonita que ela. Aliás, não pode. Ela está se casando com Ianto afinal de contas. Ele merece o melhor mesmo.

Os dois estavam saindo da igreja rindo e se protegendo com as mãos dos grãos de arroz que jogavam neles. Eu só assisti de longe.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Para te falar a verdade velho amigo, numa certa hora eu entrei na igreja sim. O ódio tomou conta de mim e eu não tive a coragem de ficar lá, em pé, vendo o homem que eu mais amo se casando.

As pessoas podem até se esquecer do que é o casamento afinal, com tantos casamentos curtos acabou parecendo algo até leviano nos dias de hoje, mas eu sei o que é. Você está se comprometendo de corpo e alma para aquela pessoa, para sempre. Acordar com ela todos os dias, falar com ela sempre, assistir TV com ela , fazer todas aquelas bobagens de casais apaixonados(como se beijar na chuva e andar por aí de mãos dadas)...

Todos os dias você seria o primeiro a ver aquela pessoa e a última também.

Ianto estava lindo naquele terno feito sob medida. Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrima de felicidade. Combinava bem com aquele maldito sorriso bobo estampado na sua cara.

Mas é claro que eu não me abalei! Entendeu? Não me abalei. Nem um pouco. O que eu mais quero é a felicidade dele. Não importa se não pode ser comigo, o que importa é que ele seja feliz, sempre.

Não te enganei, né? Ok. Certo. Eu não sou tão altruísta. Meu maior desejo é que ele seja feliz porém, seria bem melhor se fosse comigo, você não acha?

Eu sei, eu sei. Fui eu quem fez isso tudo acontecer. Fui eu que dopei o Ianto naquela noite. Fui eu que consegui aquele objeto alienígena para apagar a memória das pessoas. Fui eu que fiz isso nele para somente depois de tudo descobrir que essa coisa de esquecer as coisas só funciona para mortais...

Eu não gostava tanto dele. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele sempre estaria do meu lado, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Eu nem percebi a dor que sentiria. Sinto saudades do café dele. Do cheiro dele. Do toque dele. Do Ianto.

De qualquer forma. Torchwood ia matá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu só dei uma chance para ele de sobrevivência, nada mais.

Sobrevivência e felicidade, na verdade. Ele nunca seria realmente feliz comigo e nem eu com ele... Simplesmente pelo fato de eu ser imortal e ele não. Afinal, eventualmente ele ia morrer e eu ficaria sozinho...

Não fui tão egoísta assim quanto parece. Eu o salvei ok? Ele podia dizer que me amava, mas nunca o vi tão feliz quanto hoje.

O feliz casal entrou num carro azul onde se podia ler "recém-casados" no vidro traseiro. Ianto já estava ligando o carro quando a noiva ainda tinha problemas para colocar a cauda do vestido dentro do veículo.

Eu olhei para o Galês. Ele sorria como nunca.

A porta se fechou e os dois estavam se preparando para partir, mas... O sorriso do Ianto desapareceu. Não, não, não. Ele estava olhando para mim. Com aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos assustados onde eu posso praticamente ler "É você, Jack?".

Eu entrei no SWU e fechei a porta. Ianto recebeu um beijo carinhoso da esposa no rosto e eu pude perceber que ela estava perguntando se ele estava bem. "Claro", ele respondeu enquanto forçava um sorriso.

Com isso ele partiu com sua noiva e seu novo carro para a Lua de Mel.

"E o que você vai fazer agora, Jack?"

Não sei. Eu acho que ele se lembra de alguma coisa ainda, mas... Não vou procurá-lo. Também não vou deixar que ele me ache.

"Você acha que será fácil esquecer?"

Que merda de pergunta é essa?

"Jack..."

...

"E a Gwen?"

Continuará trabalhando aqui. Ela escolheu essa vida para ela. Eu escolhi a vida do Ianto.

"E você acha que fez a escolha certa?"

Eu não sei, Doctor. Realmente não sei...

* * *

"Com licença..." Alguém entrou na loja de turismo. Não precisei virar para saber quem era.

"Meu nome é Ianto Jones. Eu vim aqui por causa do emprego que vocês estão oferecendo de secretário. Eu tenho ótimas recomendações, viu?" Ele disse meio atrapalhado com aquele sotaque inconfundível. "Er... Bem. O senhor é?... Jack, certo? Vi no anúncio."

Gwen entrou na sala na hora certa, chegando para mais um dia de trabalho.

"Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui! Gente nova, Jack?" Mesmo de costas, encarando a estante da loja consegui sentir seu nervosismo. "Bem, prazer! Meu nome é Gwen. Se importa se eu entrevistá-lo na sala ao lado?" E assim ela se foi com Ianto.

Dois minutos depois recebi uma mensagem dela.

_Sim ou não? Eu estava precisando de um bom café..._

Encarei meu celular por quase cinco minutos e respondi um frio: _Há Starbucks em Cardiff._

Ela entendeu a mensagem. Pouco depois eles saíram da sala e eu já estava em meu escritório vendo tudo das câmeras do Hub. Ianto sorriu para Gwen e ela prometeu que ligaria para ele o mais cedo possível.

O Galês, antes de sair, olhou para uma das câmeras da sala e sorriu. Aquele sorriso que faz o meu coração disparar só por saber que ele só faz isso de verdade para mim. O sorriso mais lindo do país.

Será que ele se lembrou de alguma coisa, pelo menos?

Desci as escadas do escritório e fui falar com Gwen.

"Olha, na verdade eu gostei do candidato."

"Jura?" Ela sorriu.

"Eu estou cansado daquele café aguado do Starbucks, sabe? Talvez seja melhor variar..."

"Entendo..." Ela pegou um pedaço de papel do bolso e o deu para mim. "Ligue para ele."

Nele podia-se ler: _"Acho que não sou o melhor candidato, mas... Eu faço café como ninguém. E ainda tenho um cronômetro"._

_

* * *

_Mande reviews e seja bonzinho comigo, ok? :P Faz um tempão que não escrevo e essa fic nem está betada nem nada... É isso! Obrigada por ler, anyway! See ya guys!


End file.
